Seeing Stars
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Ryli/Andronikos smut. M for a reason. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

So some pure smut here. I got to thinking what would happen if my favorite pirate ran into my smuggler before events in the game unfolded and the answer was this. Not sure this is even headcannon, just amused me.

Much better than what would have happened if Corso had run into my Sith though...

* * *

Ryli looked down the bar somewhat annoyed. Tatooine wasn't her favorite place and the drinks were awful. She signaled for another round anyway.

Further down the bar, she caught sight of a white mohawk and her eyes drifted over the man. He was tanned, _who isn't on this planet,_ well-built, with a tattoo curled around his eye and a disgruntled look on his face. He was gorgeous, dangerous-looking. _Well, well, _she thought. _And here I thought I'd be bored._

"Send the guy with the mohawk a drink," she said to the bartender.

"Something specific or just refill whatever he's drinking?"

"Refill. No use in making him switch." She grinned, "I'm trying to make him smile, not frown deeper."

The bartender nodded and headed down the bar. She watched him refill the man's glass and then have a short conversation where he pointed at her. The mohawked man looked at her and she raised her glass in the air, her smile almost a smirk. She tossed him a broad wink and he slid out from his stool, sauntering down to her. He leaned on the bar and said, his voice coming out rough and deep, "So how can I thank you for the drink?"

Her breath caught at his voice, which made her flush and want to cross her legs. _What is it about a dangerous man,_ she mused.

"I shouldn't have to come up with all the ideas. Surely you can think of something," she purred.

A slow grin came over his face. "Not everyone likes my ideas," he countered.

"They probably haven't heard you explain them thoroughly," she answered.

He slid a bit closer to her and signaled for the bartender. "Let me start by refilling your drink."

"As long as you make sure I finish." She paused, eyeing him.

His mouth was raised in a definite smirk. "I finish everything I start," he said.

She smirked back and took a long, slow sip from her glass.

"Andronikos."

"Ryli."

"You want to sit here and share stories or just get to the part we both know is coming?"

"Not one for anticipation, are you?" She set her glass down.

"A beautiful woman like you comes on that strong; I'm obligated to make sure she has a good time. Wouldn't want to rush it because the talking part took too long."

Ryli grinned, "My kind of man."

"Alright, then why don't I lie and say I have better drinks upstairs."

"And here I am thirsty already," she murmured.

He extended his hand to her and led her upstairs, where he palmed the door panel open and gestured for her to enter.

"I'd say nice place, but.."

His laugh was low, laden with desire, "Can't get nice accommodations on Tatooine."

He came up behind her, his hands clenched her waist and he dropped his head to kiss her neck. She stretched against him and he spun her roughly into his arms, kissing her. He slid his holster off over his head and laid it on the table. Then he did the same to hers, his hands lingering as they moved her holster up her body and over her head.

"You said something about drinks," she mentioned.

"Did I?" he said, his mouth still in that smirk, "I think I also mentioned I lied."

He went over to the cabinet and hung up his jacket, then pulled a bottle out of the bottom.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "This isn't any better than what's downstairs," he grinned, "We can just drink it naked."

"My favorite way to drink," she said, her eyes glinting.

He took a long swig and then walked over to hand the bottle to her. After she took it, he reached down and pulled her jacket off. She transferred the bottle between her hands and then took a long pull. His hands slid her shirt off next and then got her bra off with a deft gesture that she noticed appreciatively. "You're good at that."

"I haven't gotten to what I'm good at yet," he whispered in her ear, sending all sorts of shivers up her body. She took another swig and handed him the bottle, unbuttoning his shirt, while sliding her fingers down his chest through the open slit. He made a sort of growl when she got to his belt and her fingers didn't stop. His pull from the bottle was quick, so he could watch her take his shirt off. She lingered on his biceps, knowing most men enjoyed that. It wasn't exactly a chore; his were taut and hard to the touch, much like another part of his body pressing against her stomach. She shivered delightfully, thinking about the strength of his hands wrapped around her, gripping her thighs. He took another swig and then leaned his head back, making a low groan as she undid his belt.

He took another pull and then grabbed her hands away from his pants, "Not yet, baby," He breathed. He handed her the bottle, which she took a quick pull from and kept her hand on his chest as he ran his hands down her belly to her belt.

"How far down," he murmured, "do these tattoos go?"

He got her belt off and drew slow circles on her hips as he moved his thumbs inside the waistline of her pants. "All the way," he breathed, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Any chance for music?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, leaving her pants undone and slowly dragging his fingers over her skin as he turned to head over to the pad by the door. She took a swig and watched the muscles in his back shift as he found something with a heavy beat to play.

"Nice," she commented.

Andronikos turned and stood a moment, watching her sway. "Nice, indeed," he smirked, his eyes not on her face.

He walked back over to her, immediately running his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. "I don't think I paid enough attention to these," he said, as she moaned. He took the bottle out of her hands, took a swig and then dropped it behind them. His mouth bent to hers, hot and furious. His hands slid down her hips, taking her pants with them and she stepped out of them as soon as they hit the ground.

The alcohol and heat of the planet were starting to get to her, but it was almost a good thing, because she didn't put any thought into what she was doing or analyze it. Normally she'd be questioning how good of an idea this had been, but his hands and mouth convinced her that this was definitely the right move. Her hands slid around him and then down to undo his pants. He grunted when her palm drifted over the taut fabric and his tongue ran over her lips. He swung her up and shifted the two of them to lay on the bed, pulling his pants off.

She attempted to swing over on top of him, but he grunted and held her down. "Just wait," he said huskily, "Like to go fast, huh?" he grinned cockily, stripping off his underwear.

He started kissing her tattoos, following the pattern down her chest, her stomach, dipping his tongue gently into her bellybutton and then following further down. His hands went before, pulling her underwear down and then off. His tongue was starting to move on her, taste her and the thought occurred to her that this must have been what he meant when he mentioned he was good at something they hadn't done yet. His fingers slid inside her as his tongue worked on her outside and then she was lost in sensation, seeing stars. Dimly, she could still feel her body arching up, surging against his hands and mouth, crying out.

Andronikos climbed back up her body, dragging a hand along her tattoos. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing her. Then he thrust into her, causing her to arch again against him. He moved slowly at first, building up to rapid, frantic. His breathing grew heavy and she tensed, on the verge of being there herself.

"Come for me again, beautiful," Andronikos demanded and she did, her body rising to meet his in rhythm, her hands clutching his hips. She threw her head back and let go, screaming. He came hard then, driving into her roughly. She had the breathless thought that Tatooine had never seemed like such an interesting planet.

He slid out of her and fell back against the pillows.

After a couple of minutes, he said out of breath, "Any chance you got a ship and you're going to be on planet for a few days?"

"I have to head out tomorrow, actually," she said.

"That's a shame. Once I finish my business, I'm going to need a ride off this rock."

Her lips twitched at the double entendre.

"Sorry," she managed to say, still panting. "I'd tell you I'd head back this way if I finish up my job quickly, but nothing ever seems to go as planned." She sat up and fished around on the floor for the bottle, which she brought up to her lips for a swig. Andronikos reached for it and she handed it over. He tipped it back and swallowed.

"You can say that again," he said. "In that case, let's make sure you have a proper send off."

He handed her the bottle and then straddled her, his mouth at her neck again. She stretched, taking a swig, _This is why you go for the dangerous ones. _


	2. Chapter 2

So this *was* done and then Andronikos started being all sexy again. Darn it.

* * *

"Why are you so," she stretched against him, "generous?"

He pulled back with a chuckle. "Any idiot can get himself off. Getting a beautiful woman off is a skill; she's not going to be impressed by someone who doesn't. And I like to make an impression."

"I'm not sure that you've made enough of an impression on me yet."

His voice actually lowered and she felt her pelvis clench in response, "I'll keep trying then."

His mouth went back to her neck and he nipped gently down from her ear, hitting a spot that made her dig her free hand into his back. He leaned back and took the bottle from her, drinking quickly and then tilted some into her mouth.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

He snorted, "Trying?"

She grinned up at him and he shifted then, pulling her legs up to wrap around him, her butt on his thighs. He was so strong, he actually held her lower body up and rubbed her against him. She could feel herself starting to breath hard again. He spread his fingers wide, drifting them down over her stomach, lightly brushing her breasts. He was hard against her again, but he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her chest up against him. His mouth was hungry on hers but teasing, as he rocked her hips against him.

His hands drifted over her breasts again, roughly brushing her nipples with his thumbs. He pulled back, breathlessly. "Any preferences? Otherwise I'm just going to do what I want."

Staring him in the eye, she licked her thumb and reached down to run it over the tip of him. He groaned and she wiggled off of him, dragging her fingertips up the entire length of him before she flicked her tongue against the head.

Andronikos groaned again and leaned back, his fingers twining into her hair. "Damn, beautiful. Take the whole thing."

She slid down as far as she could, flicking her tongue on him inside her mouth. He found the bottle beside him and took a long pull, then put his hands back into her hair after tossing the bottle aside. He pulled her hair carefully and grunted, pumping gently. Her mouth moved faster and he suddenly lifted her head up off of him. "No, not yet." He told her. "Damn," he breathed, "I almost came."

He lifted her whole body up and wrapped her legs around him, carrying her over to a small table against the wall. He sat her down, kissing her, rocking against her until she was lost in the motion. His mouth moved down to her neck again and he bit harder this time, nipping along her jugular. He moved down her body again, quickly moving his tongue against her, his fingers sliding into her and she came, shuddering on him.

He stood up and hitched her legs around him, but positioned himself to plunge into her and stopped. "Tell me what you want," he murmured, his finger rubbing her clit slowly.

"I- What?" she was bewildered, _Why won't he just... oh._

"Tell me you want me."

"Dammit, fuck me now-" she moaned and then arched up, crying out as he thrust, driving into her hard.

"Is this what you want?" he growled between thrusts.

"Yes, yes, ah _fuck_." she exploded into stars, her vision blurred. Incredibly, he kept going at that fever pitch and she was gone again and again, contracting violently around him. He practically howled when he finally surged into her, pumping furiously.

He leaned against her, his forehead on hers. He was panting, gasping. "Hell, I could make you come all day."

She leaned against him, panting herself. "Yes, please."

He chuckled and led her over to the bed where they both just lay there for awhile, trying to catch their breath.

"Who knew I'd get this on Tatooine."

"Beautiful, you can come get this any time you want." He rolled towards her, "You have a ship, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't flown in some time, is there any chance-" he sounded almost wistful.

"You can't ask me stuff with your voice like that. I'd probably say yes to anything."

"Anything?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"Don't get any ideas," she grinned back. "Alright," she stretched, "let's go for a spin."

* * *

Andronikos trailed behind her on the way to the ship, his duster flying back behind him in the sandy wind. She couldn't figure out why, until she caught where he was looking.

"My eyes are up here, Nikos."

"I don't want to look at your eyes."

She gestured towards her ship, "How about that? Wanna look at that?"

His eyes widened in appreciation and he approached her ship, a genuine look of amazement on his face.

"She's spectacular. How's she fly?"

"I'll let you go for a spin." She waited for the snarky comment, but he looked slightly desperate as she unlocked the hatch. "When was the last time you flew?"

"Too long ago," he murmured.

He followed her down the hallway and onto the bridge.

He slid into the pilot's seat and the controls came to life under his hands. He grinned wickedly and then they took off. She sat in the other chair and watched the stars pass as Andronikos flew for awhile. A good hour must have passed before she stirred. Andronikos had brought the ship back near the planet, but was sitting it in space, facing the stars.

She turned to him, startled. "You're done?"

The look on his face was so carnal she pressed her legs together involuntarily.

"I have to thank you for this. The feel of a ship under my hands again," his voice was incredibly seductive as he got up out of the chair and moved towards her.

Her pulled her to her feet and spun her to look out at the stars. He held her against him, "Look at that." Ryli sighed, taking in the vast space in front of her. He slid his hands down to her pants and unfastened them. His hands slid up and he cupped her breasts. He shifted under her shirt and popped her bra off again, taking it and her shirt up and over her head. He unfastened his own pants, dropping his jacket and shirt to the floor. She gasped.

"I wonder if I can make you respond as well as your ship does."

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that already," she said, breathlessly.

His hands traced over her breasts almost endlessly, his warm, rough palms gentle and his fingers rolling her nipples. When she was moaning, panting at his touch, he slid her pants down and helped her step out of them. He pressed against her, his hands kneading her ass softly. He was hard between her legs and he started to rock, reached around to drag himself against her clit.

"Oh beautiful, so wet, so perfect," he growled into her ear, dipping a finger into her and rubbing. He added a second and stroked gently.

She came on his fingers and he positioned her on the tip of his cock. "Look at the stars," he murmured. "I'll make you see more of them."

He tensed, and then pushed into her hard. She cried out and slammed her hands down on the window ledge. Andronikos thrust into her again and again driving her towards space, the stars seeming so much closer. She came screaming against him, her hips frantic.

"I love when you scream," he groaned in her ear, his voice rough with passion. He came then, driving harder, his hands at her hips.

He draped over her back briefly. "Damn, beautiful, what are you doing to me?"

He pulled out of her gently and pulled her back against him to look out at the stars. "You got anything to drink?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered. She turned and swayed down the hallway, naked, knowing he was watching her.

"See now, I can't let that out of my sight," he called, following behind her. She went directly to the bar and opened the doors with a flourish. His eyes lit up and he started rummaging through the bottles. "This is an amazing stock. You have a great collection for-"

"Getting drunk," Ryli said, interrupting him.

He looked back her, grinning in an admiring way. "That's true. What do you recommend?"

"The Alderaanian vodka on the second shelf. It's my favorite."

Andronikos grabbed the bottle and poured for both of them in the glasses she brought over.

They both drained the first glass and then he poured two more. Ryli swirled the liquid in her glass, sinking down into the soft couch near the bar. Andronikos joined her.

After a moment, he lifted his hand to her hair. "Your buns are all out of order."

She sighed and went to her quarters for a hairbrush. She came back and sat down, slowly unwinding the first bun and combing through it.

"Let me," he said.

She sat on the floor, her head between his legs and he unwound the second bun, gently combing through the hair, running his fingers through the strands. He got the third bun undone and brushed out, his fingers combing through after the brush. He lifted her hair in one hand and gently pulled her head back with it, bending down to kiss her. She turned her face slightly, then slid up on her knees, facing him. She dipped her head to his cock, managing the whole thing in her mouth while he was soft. He groaned, his hand still in her hair. She withdrew to watch him swell up as she started to lick along the tip and swirl downwards. _Hell, I thought guys were only this big in porn for fuck's sake. _His hand lifted the glass to his lips. He kept his other hand on her hair, using it to guide her pace on him. She brought as much of her mouth down on him as she could. "I'm gonna come, beautiful," he growled.

When she kept moving up and down, he pumped up, his cock throbbing out his release into her mouth. She finished her drink to wash it down and sank back onto the couch.

Andronikos had his head back on the couch, panting hard.

She thought she'd read him right and any moment that glorious tongue would descend back on her.

"Your turn," he said, putting his glass down on the table and spinning her so she was laying on the couch. He pried her legs apart and bent his mouth to her. He carefully licked up along her cleft, probing gently inside and then swirling up to work on her clit.

"You're so good at that," she moaned.

He looked up at her, smirking, watching her as he dragged his tongue across her. He slid a finger in her, his tongue and finger trying to meet through her flesh, then two fingers, gently dragging as his tongue stroked and she took a long slow sip of her drink, feeling the heat pool down in her belly and rise up from his efforts to meet and course through her veins. Fire licked across her skin and his tongue was suddenly the focus of everything as she came, crying out. She barely managed to hold onto her glass and she ended up dropping it to the floor when Andronikos slid up her, somehow hard again, slipping inside while she was still clenching because of his tongue and then he plunged into her, extending the fire, the heat. Then there were stars and she kept screaming as he pounded into her, over and over.

"Fuck," he groaned, falling over the edge with her, his breathing hoarse, rapid. His hips furious against hers. He shouted when he came fully, and lowered himself gently onto her, kissing her deeply, even when she arched, still shivering from the orgasm. He kissed her again, one of his hands tangling in her hair and then he was opening his mouth on hers, the kiss somehow taking on a new direction. He pulled back, shuddering.

"What are you doing to me, beautiful? I'm about two minutes away from saying fuck this planet and just following you around the galaxy."

She grinned, "We'd drink ourselves to death." She fished her drink up from the floor, "Or fuck each other to death."

He chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Can I at least stay here tonight?"

"Of course. We should probably move to the bed though."

"Actually, mind if I grab a shower first?"

"Go ahead. Down the hall, around the corner."

"You don't want to join me?"

She grinned, her eyebrows lifting, "I don't think much getting clean would go on and I'm going to finish my drink."

He drained his and took off down the hallway, while she sighed, sinking into the couch happily with her glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Andronikos had never felt better. He finally felt like he was clean for the first time since he'd arrived on Tatooine. He wasn't sweating in the shower or rinsing with sandy water. Music came over the ship's speakers, a slow deep beat rolling over him. He took his time, even washed out his mohawk, leaving it wet against his scalp. He relished not having sand in his toes and thought that he could definitely get used to this. _Company's pretty good also. _He grinned to himself, _Company's amazing. Speaking of... _He walked down the hallway in a towel and checked the various rooms before he found her in the one that was clearly hers. She was naked, drying her wet long hair, having clearly showered herself.

He let his eyes roam over her body before alerting her to his presence by saying, "Damn, I would have liked to watch you scrub down."

She gave him a saucy look, _And here is where we see how good we get along._ He dropped the towel and slowly ran his hand up his erection, looking directly at her, letting her watch him run his eyes everywhere. He stroked himself again, watching her and she turned towards him, but stayed on the bed. She murmured, "A game then," and he felt like he'd been lit on fire. She let her hand drift down to her breast, squeezing.

His breath caught, delighted. _She likes to play too_. "Beautiful, I'll give you a choice," he said, still stroking himself slowly, watching her. "If you come over here, we'll just get it out of our systems and go to bed. But if you make me come over there, I'll make you beg for it."

She drifted her hand down her stomach and then slowly slid a finger inside herself. "I don't beg easy," she answered, her eyes slowly blinking in pleasure as she moved her hand.

"You did earlier."

She arched her head back and moved her hand more rapidly, "It wasn't a challenge earlier." She smiled at him sweetly and then said, "If you give in first, I get to be on top."

That sent all blood south and he barely managed to stalk over to the bed. She smirked.

Standing beside the bed, he caught the back of her head in his hand and kissed her, his tongue dragging roughly against hers. She was definitely going to make this fun, but he could go for hours if it meant he got what he wanted.

His hands went to her breasts, slowly, teasingly palming them, pulling gently on her nipples. He ran his hands along the sides occasionally, his touch getting rougher. She sank down a bit and slowly slid his cock in between her breasts, squeezing them together. She looked at him the whole time and then ducked her head to swirl the tip of him with her tongue. Her breasts were so soft and he watched her slide gently up and down as he hardened more between them.

"You have no idea. How good that feels," he got out, keeping control of himself. Her nipples dragged against his pelvis and he jerked sharply. Her tongue swirled on him again.

He shoved her roughly down on the bed, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

"So soon?" she murmured.

"You wish," he answered. "I'm just going to slow this down."

He started with his hands, gently at first, drifting lightly across her shoulders, rib cage, down her legs. He started to put more pressure as he drifted, deeply pressing circles into her skin with his thumb. He followed with his mouth, pausing at her knees, her stomach, her collarbone. He nibbled her neck, and she clutched him desperately. Once her whole body was more sensitive, her making little whimpering noises, he finally ran his hand over her breasts and then her ass. He circled her clit with his thumb, never touching it directly. His hands ran back up her stomach, brushed the skin just under her breasts and again. When she started to squirm, he slowly sank a finger into her, brushing the hard nub outside with his thumb. He could feel her trembling and suddenly she shoved him off of her.

Andronikos fell back on his knees, her eyes were suddenly feral which made his pulse race and a grin start up.

"Problem?" he asked cockily. She snarled at him and he'd never been as hard before in his life. She almost slithered up him, her hand tracing his muscles, and then her tongue hit the lines down to his pelvis making him moan deeply. Her head went his neck and she started to nip as she dragged her hips against his erection. He drifted his hands down her back, slowly until he hit her cheeks. When she licked his nipple, he slapped her ass gently, without much force and then gripped it tightly, almost painfully as he pulled her up flush to him. She pressed herself against him and she was right there, so wet as she teased the head of him into her opening.

He made a noise he didn't even recognize and shoved her back on the bed, gripping her wrists tightly when she struggled to get up again.

Her eyes lit up, but he had no intention of giving in yet.

His hand went right to her cleft, stroking gently before plunging inside and then he went to work with his thumb on the outside until she was twisting, squirming under him. Every time she started to tremble on the inside, he pulled back and waited for her to calm before doing it again. After awhile he moved down and used his tongue on her, driving her right before the peak and back again and again. He moved back up and kissed her, rubbing himself on her nub.

She made a sort of deep, guttural noise and then finally whispered, "Please."

"Please what," he said breathlessly, already positioning himself.

"Please make me come."

He lost control at that, thrusting into her and moving like an animal, again and harder and again into her, her hands gripping his back tightly. When she came, she arched up and he slid his hands under her waist, deepening the angle.

He came then, a roar ripped from him and he wasn't gentle in any way as he exploded mindlessly into her. She was coming again as he finally slowed, moving more to finish her out and then he collapsed down between her legs, his head on her chest.

When he could speak again, he murmured, "You almost won."

"I know," she said back, panting.

He shifted her leg and fell down beside her.

"So why can't you leave Tatooine yet?" she asked.

"Got an old score to settle."

"Okay," she said, sounding like she was giving in to something. He looked at her, confused. "I'll come back for you if my business on Ord Mantell wraps up quickly."

He grinned, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll hold you to that," she murmured.

He reached down the bed and pulled the blanket over the two of them. "Just kick me out whenever." He stretched and settled, "Although I'd prefer after some sleep and maybe another go at you."

"Sounds like a plan." She shifted and her leg brushed his. He left his leg against hers and soon fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Andronikos woke once briefly during the night, his arm slung over Ryli's stomach, spooning her. He started to disentangle himself, out of some half-awake sense of invading her space, but then just fell back asleep.

He woke again and he was alone in the bed. He yawned and realized he'd left his clothes in the shower room. Looking for his towel, he noticed his clothes clean and folded on a side table. _Huh, must have a droid,_ he thought. He only bothered to pull pants on and went looking for her.

She was fully dressed, shutting out a conversation on the holo. He leaned against the doorway, taking her in again. She kicked the terminal, which amused him.

"Problem?"

She spun, as he watched. _Not wearing a bra, lovely._ She sighed and patted her buns. "I'm stuck on Tatooine a couple days longer. My shipment isn't ready yet."

He grinned, arching an eyebrow at her. "Can't say I'm disappointed."

She smirked briefly. "Any place to get good food here?"

"I might know a place. I worked up quite an appetite last night." Her grin turned more feral and he felt an answering surge. "Just tell me to fuck off when you get sick of me."

"Food, first, before I explain how not sick of you I am." She practically purred and he stayed against the doorframe with some effort.

"I'll just get dressed then."

"You enjoyed that shower yesterday. You're welcome to stay on the ship as long as I'm in port."

Andronikos felt gratitude. She was actually impressing him, not an easy thing.

Ryli went off to get dressed and Andronikos landed the ship back on Tatooine.

When she slipped around the corner, he raised an eyebrow at her. "A skirt?"

She shrugged, "Too hot for anything else."

The way the white fabric swirled around her legs, _long green legs, stretching right up-,_ was giving him ideas, so he quickly pulled his shirt and boots on.

Leading the way, he found the small restaurant at the edge of town and made a detour to talk to the waiter. They were quickly shown to a dark alcove in the back of the main room, although the room was empty of customers.

"I guess no buildings on Tatooine have windows," she said, looking around.

"Just wait for the food." They settled beside each other on the round bench, making sure they could each see out into the room.

"Is there a menu?"

"No, just whatever they get each day. I ordered us some tequila too."

She smiled at him. "Perfect."

He inched over right next to her and slid his hand up her thigh. She moved, startled and then relaxed as his hand slid along her leg.

"I'd be careful," she murmured. He slid his hand back down to her knee and looked at her quizzically. She flipped her skirt back to reveal a thigh sheath.

"Any chance you can transfer that to the other leg?"

She tugged her skirt up a bit higher to reveal a sheath on each thigh.

"C'mon. Take one off? You can put it in my coat pocket in case anything happens, you can grab it right out."

She gave him a thoughtful look and then reached under her skirt. Her hand came back down, sliding a sheath and her underwear down her legs. His breath caught and he growled, "That is not fair." She put both into his jacket pocket. She placed his hand back on her thigh. He slowly stroked upwards until he hit her pelvis and she bit her lip in pleasure.

"How much can people see when we're back here?"

"Never tested it," he answered. Her skin was so soft, warm, creamy under his fingers and when he gripped her thigh tightly, the muscle underneath tensed in response.

Their waiter brought drinks over. Ryli locked her thighs around his hand and he smirked at her, picking up his glass. She picked up hers and they clinked.

"To... what?" she asked.

"New friends?" He stroked upwards until he found the opening that was slightly wet to his touch hidden under her skirt and she closed her eyes.

"New friends, then." She tilted her head back, draining her glass. He followed suit and then put his glass down to explore her a bit more.

She was starting to tremble when the waiter returned with two heaping plates of food. He was wrapped around Ryli enough that it must look like they were just kissing. The waiter put the plates down and left quickly. Her eyes slowly opened and stared at him, heavy with desire. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and deliberately stuck them into his mouth while she was looking at him, savoring the taste of her arousal.

"Eat," he said, his voice hoarser than normal. She hadn't tried to stop him or protested that the waiter would see them. She hadn't giggled obnoxiously or tried to put him off. She let herself enjoy him. Andronikos stopped that line of thought. No more girlfriends; they just ended up trouble. She paused before eating and ran her hand up his thigh to drift across the tightness of his pants. He grunted and started to move towards her, but she shifted away from him quickly.

"Just making sure I wasn't the only one all hot and bothered," she murmured.

"Definitely not," he answered roughly. "Eat, before I take you right here."

He picked up his fork, watching as she picked up hers and dug in. Before she put her forkful in her mouth, she said saucily, "I wouldn't stop you." She slowly and sensually slid the fork into her mouth, pulling it out again slowly. Her eyes stayed on him the whole time and he felt a sharp jolt straight through his body.

_This one is dangerous and not just because of those knives,_ he thought to himself. He managed to clear his plate without touching her again and she ate just as hungrily. When both of their plates were clear, he brought her hand to his mouth and used his tongue to slowly lick her fingers clean. Judging by her expression, she was thinking about what his tongue could do other places. He smirked and sucked gently on one of her knuckles.

"There's no one else here," she murmured, sliding across the bench to him.

He bent his head down and kissed her. Next thing he knew, they were vertical on the bench, and he was carefully sliding her skirt up along that soft thigh.

"Careful," she gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you; can you get that other sheath off?"

Something flashed in her eyes, relief or joy, he wasn't sure. Before she could, however, the waiter turned the corner and smirked at them as he cleared their plates.

Andronikos sighed, "Hang on. I'll go get rid of him."

"Not much in the habit of having sex in public. If you leave I might change my mind."

"If you," he grunted as he pulled back off of her, "Sit on my lap, he won't be able to see anything. Get that sheath off and any others that might be in bad places."

She was still lying on the bench. She smirked and put her foot beside his head so he could see right down her skirt, then she drew the sheath off with her fingertips as he watched. He ran his hand down her thigh again and then slowly ran three fingers up her cleft, dipping the middle one inside while he stroked.

"Fuck, beautiful, that's just too much." He lifted her up off the bench and onto his lap. Her fingers unfastened his pants and gently ran around his cock as she took it out. She lifted herself up and positioned him. She sank down onto him slowly as he thrust up at the feel of her clenched around him. They started to move. Her skirt swirled, covering what they were doing and Andronikos struggled to stay aware enough to listen for footsteps. Her breasts were right at eye level as she grabbed the edge of the booth above her to help her move. He wished she wasn't wearing a shirt and then he heard footsteps. He held her down on him and she groaned deep her throat, but subsided on to his lap. He kissed her, trying to make it look like they were just making out. She clenched around him and he gripped her head tightly in response.

The waiter laid down two plates of dessert and Andronikos waved him off with a glare. He waited for the footsteps to leave and then whispered, "He's gone."

She started to move on him immediately, frantic. Andronikos smirked, "Got you all riled up, huh?"

"You're next," she got out through gasps. He shifted lower on the bench to hit her at a deeper angle. She was moving more quickly against him and then he finally thrust up, making her come. She only moaned softly, keeping her voice down and Andronikos came then as she frantically slid up and down him in her own release. He ran his hand up to covered breast and gently squeezed. She sat there for a moment, breathing hard and then lifted herself off of him.

He caught her head and kissed her. When they both caught their breath, they ate their dessert and Andronikos gestured for the waiter to put it on his tab.

"Hey, I can pay."

"I already have a tab here; don't worry about it."

She scowled, but didn't press him further.

"I need to grab some stuff from my room, check in and then I'll meet you back at the ship?"

She fanned herself and nodded. "I'll make a stop and get some food for later, I don't have much on board."

They separated then and Andronikos found himself hurrying as he grabbed most of his clothes and the stuff to put his mohawk up with. He took his comm too, no new messages, which made him frown. He made it back to the ship in record time and she was sitting outside on the ramp. She made a face at him, "Took long enough, let's get the hell out of this heat."


	5. Chapter 5

He followed her up the ramp and on board. The moment they were on the ship, he said, "So we're here for a few days?"

"At least three until the shipment arrives on planet and I can get it loaded."

His eyebrows lifted, "I can think of a lot to do in three days."

"Don't you have something to be doing yourself?"

"At a dead end for the time being. Got a few people working on getting around it."

"I'd ask what you do, but we probably shouldn't share."

Andronikos grinned. First rule of random hook-ups, lie about your job._ This is rapidly turning into a not-so-random hookup._ He watched her as she moved. _She's not exactly the girlfriend type; kind of a shame._ He crossed to her and asked again, "We're on board for how long?"

"Until the food runs out, so we should be good for at least a day or two."

"In that case," he ran his hands up to her hair and started to unwind her buns. "I'd prefer your hair loose."

"Why?" she murmured, not moving his hands away.

He tugged gently on her hair to draw her against him, "Because of that." He leaned down towards her lips and whispered, "Because I love the way it feels on my skin."

She leaned back into him for a moment, the air charged with something more than sexual tension. She pulled away gently after a few heartbeats.

"I've got to put the food away," she said.

"Alright, I'm going to put my mohawk up."

"What do you use?"

"A kind of glue, actually. Stays for days that way."

She nodded and moved off around the corner. Andronikos headed to the refresher, stripped his shirt off and started rubbing glue into his hair. At some point, music came over the intercom, slow, sensual with a woman singing. He'd gotten almost all of his mohawk up when he saw her in the mirror behind him. She appeared around the corner of the doorframe and he froze. She was dressed in a black knee-length see through shirt. The black blended into her tattoos at various points on her body making his eyes strain to see the flesh. He realized he was holding his hands over his head and slowly lowered them.

"Give me a sec to get this stuff of my hands," he managed to get out.

"Nope, that's not the point of this. You can't touch me with all that glue on your hands." She walked over to him and ran her hands down his chest.

"So I just stand here?"

"Yup. Revenge for the restaurant." She grinned and licked her lips, "I told you you were next."

She licked his chest, her hair brushing over him and his heartbeat sped up. She kissed and nipped all around his chest, while he sat there watching her, starting to breath hard. When she undid his pants and pulled his erection out, he clenched his fists and then had to peel them apart. She kissed down from his bellybutton and then started licking his cock, her tongue swirling circles along his hard length. He moaned and kept his hands away from her with some effort. When she quickly deep throated him, he cried out and thrust into her throat. His hands slammed down on the edge of the sink and he tried to grip it tightly so he wouldn't grab her. Her mouth moved along him, her tongue pressing on him inside her mouth. He could feel the pleasure building in him and the only reason he let himself come was that he didn't have a hope at all of getting her off until he got to wash his hands. Her mouth continued to work on him as he spilled into it. Finally, panting and breathless, he watched her pull off of him. She smirked and licked her lips like she had before. Then she sauntered out of the room.

"When I get my hands on you-" he called to her.

"You'll have to catch me first."

His breath caught at that and he raised his hands to his head, quickly finishing the part still undone. He washed his hands and the sink carefully, his heart still beating hard. _This one is something else. _The ship was a circle and no doubt he could chase her forever around it. He needed a plan so that he could catch her. He'd have to find her first, but maybe he could set up a distraction or something to slow her down. As long as he could just get a part of her in his hands, she'd be caught.

After some thought and a brief rummage through her storage, he started to search through the ship for her. He didn't bother to put his shirt or boots back on. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the bar room. He held his breath for a moment and heard a small footstep from the crew room. He moved that way and heard light footsteps taking off away from him further down the hallway.

Some part of her would want to be caught. _At least, I hope so._ He ran down the hallway after her, but only got a glimpse of her ankle and then silence. He paused, having stopped chasing outside her room.

He gathered a sheet and strung it up across the hallway. He walked deliberately towards where he'd last heard her and then started running. Her footsteps started up running also and he caught a glimpse of her ahead. She skidded to a stop at the sheet and started to duck around it, but he'd caught up to her and grabbed her by the elbow. He pulled her into him and shoved her against the wall with his body.

His heart was beating fast and the dark sensual way she was looking at him was stirring his body already.

"You really get me going, you know that?"

"Likewise," she answered, breathing hard. She was still wearing the see-through shirt and he pulled it up over her head with one hand. She reached for his pants and he grabbed her wrists away. He moved away briefly to pull her into her bedroom and she made a break for it, getting two steps before he grabbed her by the hip and pulled her back against him.

He hitched her legs up around him and carried her the short steps to her bed. He held her down with one arm while he reached into his pocket and produced the pair of stuncuffs he'd found in her storage.

He held them up in front of her, "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

He clicked her into them and attached them to the headboard.

"You are in so much trouble now," he breathed, taking in the sight of her testing the cuffs. "But if you don't like anything, just say so and I'll stop."

He started with the skin in between her tattoos. The soft green-yellow flesh was soundly kissed and then licked as he made his way around her body. His tongue ran around the underside of her breast and then he sucked in the flesh before slowly dragging his tongue up her breast and around her nipple. He sucked in the flesh below her nipple a bit harder and was rewarded with a whimper. She'd have a dark green hickey there in the morning and he gave her a matching one on her other breast.

"If we're doing that, you're going to have a few of those before we're done," she said when she managed to catch her breath.

"I'll hold you to that."

When he finally kissed his way down her arm and rib cage, she was trembling. He licked along her hip and then made a wide circle around her clit. He lingered on the tattoo right below her navel, then kissed up and swirled his tongue in her bellybutton. Her stroked her folds with one finger, not moving inside her yet, not touching her clit and she pushed against him as best she could. He watched her struggle with the cuffs briefly and slid up to lay along her body. He ran his hand down and stroked himself against her thigh.

"How badly do you want to touch me right now?" he asked her.

Her eyes fluttered open and his breath caught. "I imagine you have more in mind, but I just want you."

He swung his leg over her and leaned down to kiss her. He struggled with himself for a moment, but ended up murmuring her name, running his hand over her skin and down her stomach. He kissed her again then, her mouth meeting his eagerly. She was arching her back up, her body against him and he felt himself giving in. The kiss felt like it went on forever and his hand finally moved down, dipping into her gently. He moved against her at the same time.

And then she breathed his name, "Nikos, I'm going to-"

He eased himself into her gently, his finger still working the outside of her as she pulsed and gasped as they kissed.

"Say my name again," he murmured.

She didn't so much say it was moan it, "Nikos-" her voice lingering on the end and he moved inside her slowly. She was rippling down around him and he moved faster then, pacing himself gently. Her thighs against his ribs were so soft and he hitched them higher. She pushed herself up on the cuffs to kiss him and then he held her with one hand around her back as he moved, his tongue moving at the same speed as his hips. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and shuddering as he came, his hips moving quicker. She kissed him again then, and her body dropped back down onto the bed. He got the cuffs off and then they started kissing seriously. He didn't know whether it was the after effect of the sex or just the fact that she seemed to get him, but he found himself wrapping a hand into her hair and kissing her ardently.

After a good long while, she pulled back, panting. "We shouldn't-" she said.

"Why?"

Ryli paused under him, trembling. He slowly put his lips back on hers and then pulled back slightly to say, "If you can't think of a good reason, there isn't one," before meeting her lips again. He kissed her some more, feeling her lips soft and open on his, but he could feel her hesitation. He took a deep breath and pulled back to whisper, "You can kick me out of the airlock tomorrow, but just let this happen now." He didn't say please, he was pretty sure he was incapable of it, but he let his voice beg her for this moment. She started kissing him again, sinking down on the bed and Andronikos shuddered with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

To be fair, this was amazing. Felt amazing. The way he kissed her made her whole body tingle. His mouth seemed to pulse on hers, sending sensation throughout her. Ryli was torn. On one hand, having a crew member who was that good with his tongue was bound to be a benefit, especially if he was any good with those blasters. On the other hand, she avoided anything that might be remotely considered commitment or even hinted at a lasting connection. She did need a crew though. She was starting to get weird living on the ship by herself.

Andronikos' hands were tight around her body and the man could seriously kiss. She ran her hand down his back, _his tight, well-muscled back _and finally gave up overanalyzing it. He was starting to stir again against her hip and she gave up on fear for the time being, throwing herself into the moment. This man wanted her, enjoyed her, delighted her. She should just let it happen. If she didn't want more, well, she was leaving for Ord Mantell and she could just not come back if she thought things got too serious.

Her mind settled, she set about kissing him back. There was something different about kissing someone like this, beyond sex. This man was dangerous, but the reasons why he was dangerous had increased.

He pulled back, his lips hovering on hers, barely touching them and his hand traced down between her breasts. There was something almost tender about the way he was touching her. She caught her breath as he paused his fingertips on the skin above her bellybutton.

He didn't speak though. The music over the ship's speakers was still heavy and added to the strange acceptance she had of the moment between them. If he said something, the spell would break. He wasn't much of a talker though. He thankfully hadn't lingered on her scars either, she hated that. They were scars, reminders of pain, not something to be kissed and dwelled on. She did enjoy the attention he paid to her tattoos and at that, she ran her hand up to his face and traced his.

He was breathing hard before his mouth returned to hers. His hand drifted further down, tracing her hip and pelvis. He was hard against her thigh again, but he just kept kissing her, her body flooding with desire.

When he finally started touching her, her body relaxed against him, every inch of her molding to him. His hands drifted over her breasts lightly, then with more pressure. They were both silent this time, the only sounds slight gasps and grunts of pleasure. His hand eventually made it's way down her body and inside her.

He brought her to a peak with his hands almost languidly, as if his only purpose was for her to enjoy it. That thought was dashed away when he slid carefully into her and she gasped, accommodating him again. She was deliciously sore from the day and when he began to move slowly, she had a brief moment of pain before the rhythm caught her. He slowed, noticing and he stopped with some effort. Neither of them wanted to talk, so she just moved on him again and when he took a breath, she ran her hand up to his face, smiling. He started moving again, slowly. He was so gentle with her, but she could feel something new breaking over her. She hated the phrase, but there was no denying that Andronikos was making love to her. A slow burn started up in her and spread, her limbs tensing and then she was crying out, the intensity that had caught them both greater now. He stayed slow, but his orgasm followed hers and she could feel him pulsing out into her. Their bodies shuddered together.

Andronikos pulled out slowly, but she winced anyway. He kissed her gently, his lips soft against hers and then slid off the bed, leaving the room.

Ryli fell back against the pillows, panting. _What the fuck was that? That's never happened, ever._ _It's never been like that with anyone._

Andronikos appeared around the doorway, a small jar of the special kolto oil in hand. She reached her hand out for the jar, but he just shifted her onto his lap, pulled her in for a kiss and then she felt his fingers slick with kolto slid into her. The cooling sensation made her arch as the kolto spread through her, soothing the soreness.

He lay down then. He didn't hold her against him, but his arm was around her and he was laying in a position where she could rest on him if she chose.

At some point this spell would have to break. She damn well would be the one to break it. She got to her feet shakily and smiled back at him as she left the room. But she left the room. She walked away and down the hall to the refresher where she just stood for a moment, her heart beating and her breath ragged.

This was not safe. She knew that instinctually. She washed her hands and then her face. In the mirror, she looked scared and she gritted her teeth, pulling herself together. She turned and Andronikos was leaning against the doorway, watching her.

"Problem?" he asked.

"That was just a little too... intense. We just met."

He nodded. "For me too," he said. He grinned then, "Why don't we just go back to fucking instead of all that other shit?"

She laughed. "I'm going to need at least an hour to recover." It would be fine. And in a few days, she'd be gone.

They didn't talk about it more, just got food and watched a fight on the holo.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Andronikos watched her as she watched the holo. She was a lot more skittish than he'd originally picked up on. He wondered what had happened to make her so resistant to being treated nicely, but it was none of his business. He didn't try to sit close to her on the couch and gave the impression of distance, but the truth was that she intrigued him. He wasn't one to push though.

He shrugged, letting it go. She hadn't kicked him off the ship.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower," he told her.

She nodded and he headed off down the hallway.

He scrubbed down quickly and had just closed his eyes, letting the hot water roll over his chest when he heard her footsteps approach the shower. She opened the door and got in with him. Her grin was back to cheeky and he reminded himself to not be too gentle this time.

"Are you recovered yet?" she asked, already pressed against him in the small space.

He couldn't get a fucking read on her. It was both pissing him off and making his cock flare to life at the same time.

He snarled at her and shoved her against the wall; the way her eyes lit up made him wary again. He didn't bother with anything sweet or sensitive this time, just palmed her breasts roughly, twirling her nipples with his fingers until they were tight nubs. Her fingers dug into his back and then her hand went down, grasping his shaft firmly and stroking up and down. He paused for a split second and then sank to his knees, his mouth on her clit and then his fingers sliding inside her. He wasn't gentle this time, driving her to a climax quickly and when she came, she moaned loudly. He got to his feet, pulled her right leg up to his shoulder, lifted her hips to a new angle and thrust into her roughly. She gasped in pleasure and he drove into her. He was so angry and he couldn't figure it out, so he just took her as hard as he could. He lifted her other leg off the ground, pushing her against the wall of the shower and thrust faster. She screamed then, coming around him and he plunged furiously, all his rage and lust propelling him as deep into her as he could go. When he finally came, he howled something out and spent himself inside her.

He came too, and lowered her to stand.

"That's more like it," she purred and he turned away so she couldn't see his face. She wanted detached; he was the king of casual fucking.

Her hands ran over his back teasingly and he rolled his shoulders before turning back to her with a smirk. He soaped up his palms and scrubbed her down too, taking care to linger on her breasts and ass while he raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

He knew exactly how he was going to take her next, because he was still pissed and couldn't figure out why or how else to handle it.

"That kolto do the trick?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go use a little more, but yeah," she smirked herself, "Why? What did you have in mind?"

He pushed her out of the shower and tossed her a towel. Nothing sweet. No drying her off and definitely no more kissing unless it was while he was fucking her.

He grabbed her sheet off the ceiling as they passed and he pulled his belt off the floor of her room. She looked at him questioningly and he shoved her down on the bed. He got her back in the cuffs and then tied her ankles together with his belt. Her eyes flared in alarm and he paused, even as pissed off as he was. She bit her lip but then nodded. He flipped her onto her stomach and pushed her knees up to her chest. He paused then, breathing hard. She had enough give in the cuffs so that she could push herself up on her wrists if she wanted.

"Just- Just say no and I'll stop," he got out through gritted teeth.

He slid a finger into her, running his other hand over her ass. From this angle, her ass in the air, he could just bring her to a quick climax with his tongue, but he was enjoying the view. He paused and pulled the bottle of kolto oil up from the floor. He tossed it onto the bed beside them and then bent his mouth to her. Her thighs were warm from the shower and she started making noise as soon as his mouth hit her cleft. He tongued her carefully, not slowly but not too quickly either until she was pushing back on his mouth. He gripped her thighs hard, her flesh changing color when he released them and he caught his breath, watching the change from pale yellow-green to darker. His tongue flicked, pressed until she cried out, her cunt slick. He brought the kolto oil up and stroked it along his cock thickly. He shifted over and positioned himself. He grabbed her hips and then plunged into her hard. She was whimpering now and as he started to move hard into her, her cries got louder. He focused entirely on the sensation of her insides making room for his entire length, in and out again. He pulled back and thrust forward, pacing himself. She finally made a sound like a sob and she flooded around him.

Andronikos pulled out, flipped her onto her back, lifted her ankles onto his shoulder and thrust back into her again. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back into the pillows and he started the driving pace again. He was so deep and he finally came, his hands gripping her ass tightly, leaving marks. His orgasm felt violent, ripped from him and he paused, breathless afterwards.

He swung her legs down off his shoulder and took his belt off her ankles. He undid the cuffs and she lay back on the bed limply.

He sat on the edge of the bed, willing himself not to pull her into his arms. He figured it out then. He was pissed because someone made this woman afraid of being made love to. He was pissed because someone made her afraid of her lovers being too nice to her.

"That was fantastic," she said dreamily.

"Good for me too," he said. "I'll be right back."


	7. Chapter 7

Andronikos found a bottle of whisky in her bar and poured himself a large drink, drained it and poured another. He was about halfway through the bottle when she rounded the corner.

"I would have joined you," she said, gesturing at the glass.

The alcohol made him relaxed, reckless, focused.

"Would you?"

She caught her breath in alarm and walked over to the table, pouring herself a glass of vodka. She drained it, and had another. She looked at the wall, her hand running down over her hair. "I don't know," she admitted honestly.

Andronikos got up off the chair and walked over to her. "I thought-" He kicked himself, but said it anyway. "You seemed to like it."

She knew what he meant. "I did, but that level of emotion." She drained her glass and poured another one. "It's dangerous. Better to just have the rough stuff."

"I'm not picking out fucking china, trust me." His voice softened. "It was just nice, to feel like I was-" he scowled and turned back to his bottle. He heard her catch her breath. "In a couple of days, we'll be out of sight, out of mind. Why not just take this time and pretend? Or let ourselves go?"

"You asked me to come back for you," she murmured.

"So don't. But what we did, that was-"

Their eyes met, she smiled at him and he held his control with some effort.

"It _was_ great," she admitted softly.

"I don't either of us is exactly the settling down sort," he eyed her. "What we did, that wasn't a promise. That wasn't commitment or love." She nodded, biting her lip. "So why did it freak you out so badly?"

She pulled her hair forward over her shoulder and ran it through her fingers. "Let's just say I have a past and leave it at that?"

"I'm not your past. And we'll only have as much time together as you want."

"I do need a crew," she said abruptly. "I hate living on the ship alone, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"I'm not very good at being a boyfriend. I always get bored and move on." She looked relieved when he said that. "So, how about I let you call the shots. Once you're gone, you decide to come back or not. No difference to me."

"But for the next few days-"

"For the next few days we let ourselves go."

"Caution to the wind?"

"Caution to the damn stars. Then you leave and figure out if you're coming back for me or not. Don't even tell me."

"I know why that's so appealing to me, but you," she ran her hand up to his face. "Why do you want this?"

Andronikos drained his glass before answering. "Because I can." He smirked, "I realize how stupid that sounds, but years from now, having never seen each other again, I can tell the story of this weekend. I can look back and say that I got it right with a woman once in my damn life." He laughed, moving away from her and pouring another glass. "Hell, it might be that the only reason this is so charged between us because we have a time limit."

Ryli snorted, "That's true." She took a sip from her glass and then caught his eyes again. She sighed and Andronikos caught the note of acquiescence, "Alright then."

He grinned at her wickedly, "Really?"

She approached him slowly and then she paused before she tilted her mouth up to his. He kept his eyes on hers until their lips met. This time the mood that fell over them wasn't as precarious as before and Ryli pulled back for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be like that every time."

Andronikos chuckled, "I'm aware of that."

He waited until she pressed her lips to his again to crush her against him.

He pulled back, "Trust me, I know how to mix it up," he murmured. His arms tightened around her and her body fit into his.

Andronikos ran his hands down her spine slowly, pausing every so often. He ended up gripping her chest tightly, holding her against him as they kissed. He slowly wound her hair around his wrist and then gently pulled her head back with it, his mouth landing on her neck.

His teeth hit a spot on her neck that made her clutch him hard and he gently bit down on it. She pressed against him, a soft moan coming from her. Andronikos shifted his growing erection against her. She drifted her thigh against it, making him harder. He tangled his hands in her hair, drifting down it softly and then lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and took a deep breath, moving to kiss her.

Ryli was torn, but she'd realized it was stupid. For one thing, this wasn't anything serious if she didn't want it to be, because he was right. She could just leave once her cargo was done and never come back. It was a big galaxy and there was a good chance they'd never run into each other again. Being alone on the ship had made her fearful, but the truth was it felt good to have someone like this. Having someone on the ship to care about again, plus someone who fucked like this, there was nothing wrong with that. She'd been alone too long.

Andronikos was kissing down her neck, pausing to bite that one spot and she gave in to what he was offering that moment. His mouth ignited sparks along her skin. He shifted up and murmured, "I want to make you scream my name."

She felt herself get turned on by his words and then he slid a finger into her. He lifted her to sit on his lap, his fingers working inside and outside of her. She squirmed around a bit, making his breath catch every time she brushed over his erection. He put her hand on his cock and she stroked it lightly, eventually tightening her hand more until he grabbed her hand and moved it slower. "Too much, beautiful. Always too much."

His fingers were moved slowly against and she nipped his neck gently as her hand pumped slowly. "Ryli," he murmured. She gave up thinking and safety. She got up on her feet and positioned herself slowly over him, sinking down as his mouth ran to her breasts and then her neck. She gently pushed him down on the bed, so she could straddle him further. He wrapped his arms around her back and tried to move them so he could sit against the headboard. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't let women ride me like that," he answered, then shifted up into her so that she lost track of the conversation.

"Just for a little bit," she answered and he sighed, sinking down on the bed, his hands on her hips. She moved on him then, arching and getting different angles as she moved. Eventually she was driving against him, her orgasm slow as it crept up. She came, his hands digging into her hips hard as she rode him, crying out. The minute she slowed and slumped on him, he lifted her off of him and then flipped her onto her back, sliding gently back in. She still had a momentary buck when he thrust fully into her. He started to move, slowly and she let herself go in the sensation. After a moment, he cupped her chin and she opened her eyes to stare at him. He held her gaze as he moved and the moment was charged with passion.

It was then that Ryli realized Andronikos was moving with the beat of the music. Beat, sliding in. Beat, sliding out. The combination of senses being assailed was almost overwhelming. He locked eyes with her and she could feel her muscles trembling against him. He managed to kiss her deeply then and his tongue moved at the beat. She shuddered and then every muscle in body was painfully tensed, relaxing in an explosion that made her scream. When he murmured her name, she cried out his and he groaned desperately in her ear, his thrusts increasing and his mouth moving to cover hers again. He was so rough, but at the same time he was kissing her tenderly and then he came howling, pushing her back over the edge. His final, violent thrusts were soothed afterwards by him kissing her again, a hand in her hair.

Andronikos kept kissing her, then pulled out gently to lay beside her. She relaxed fully, savoring how her whole body shook. This wasn't scary. This was lovely, but she still didn't know if she was going to come back for him.

* * *

Andronikos sat on the bridge, sipping from his glass. Ryli had gone to sleep sometime before. He had flown for awhile, getting her express permission before she fell asleep, and now he was just gazing out into the stars.

She was amazing. Everything about her. He hadn't met a woman like this before and comparing her to Casey was like apples and oranges. He could fall in love with her; some part of him knew that and wanted it. He let himself picture all the things he wasn't allowed to wish for, all the things he never let himself want. He took a big swig of his drink and felt his breath catch. She'd kick him off the ship if she had any idea what he was thinking. They'd be good together though, they already were in a way.

Andronikos hadn't gotten to where he was by letting himself picture the future in a certain way. He couldn't have this. He couldn't have her and the sooner he made his peace with it, the better this would go. After all, a couple of days together didn't mean anything.

If she came back for him though, the possibilities were endless.

He landed the ship back on Tatooine thoughtfully.

Andronikos wanted her, but he wasn't the sort to hang out and wait for her to come to the same conclusion. She might never get there and there were plenty of other women around. If she did come back, then he'd be allowed to think about it.

He sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk absent-mindedly. He'd have good memories of her at least. Even if they never saw each other again. He needed to make sure she had good memories of him too. He stretched; her cargo might be getting loaded tomorrow, but they still had awhile.

* * *

The next day, the droids loaded her hold up with what Andronikos suspected were guns. he wondered who she worked for and then immediately cut that thought off. Questions like that got you killed. She hovered over the cargo, arranging things precisely and they were able to fit a lot more than he thought they would. The ship was impressive. Half of him hoped she came back for that reason alone. Getting to fly whenever he wanted, that was the dream. He tipped his glass her way, which she ignored while she made sure the cargo was secure.

Once her cargo was loaded, Andronikos waited for the movers to leave the ship, then grabbed her arm and smirked, "One for the road?"

She grinned back and purred, "Let's go."

"Go where? This looks like as good a place as any." While he spoke, he pulled her against him and then backed them against the wall.

The solid metal held her in place while he got her shirt up and off. He ran his hands up her rib cage. She hadn't gotten fully dressed when they'd woken up that morning and he dropped to his knees to unzip her boots. Her ran his hands over her shins and then her thighs before practically ripping her pants down and off of her. His shirt came over his head and got dropped to the floor, his pants only unfastened when she grabbed his rams and pulled him against her. He slid a hand down between her breasts, pushing her back so he could get his pants off and then he shoved her roughly against the wall, her teeth at her neck.

Ryli grabbed a hold of a bar above her, pulling herself up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. She was already moving against him, already wet and he paused his assault on her neck to murmur, "I have quite an effect on you, huh?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then when he settled her on him, she gasped out, "Are you really surprised after the weekend we've had?" One hard thrust had him in her and he pulled her back off the wall, taking her entire weight on his arms, his body starting to move

Her head tilted back a little more with every thrust into her and he growled, "Look at me."

Gasping, she caught his gaze, her purple eyes half-closing as they moved and he slammed her back into the wall, his mouth on hers.

The pace was frantic and he could feel her straining against him. Her body pushed against his then as she cried out loudly. He kept going, watching her body shudder, her back bowed and the power of being able to that to her tensed his whole body before he howled something. He finished roughly and then just sank down to the floor, taking her with him. She slid up a bit and he pulled her head down to kiss her.

After a moment, they both got their clothes together and she walked with him off the ship. He caught her for another rough kiss and then stayed a minute, his forehead against hers. Without a word, he let go of her and spun, heading back into town. It was up to her now.

* * *

Ryli caught her breath and then input the coordinates for Ord Mantell. The guns would be a quick drop off and then she could come back if she wanted. She sat in her captain's chair, running her hands over the console. She wasn't sure if she wanted this. She wished, more than anything, that Juran was there. He was always such a good judge of character. He'd hated Damiar the first time he'd met him.

Stars, she missed Juran so badly. After every random hook-up they'd share stories. She'd watched him fall in love with Geotre and some part of her had been jealous of what they had. Andronikos sparked something in her, but she wasn't sure it was something she was ready for.

She just really didn't want to be alone on her ship anymore.

Once the ship was set for the jump point, she wandered down the hallway, brushing her hands over the walls. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She'd go back. She'd go back for him once she wrapped up this job. The decision made, she sat down in the Captain's chair and waited to reach Ord Mantell.


End file.
